


The fountain

by AzzyFluffy



Category: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Fights, Fountain sex??, Making Out, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy
Summary: You are looking for Ina to explain the reason why you decided to fight and defeat Poppy in her own game. But you end up finding not the person you were looking for.
Relationships: Poppy Min-Sinclair/Main Character (Queen B)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The fountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> This was a request from RennyWilson! I hope you like it and I wish everyone reading a happy holidays!

After the disaster that was the gala, you found yourself running around trying to find Ina. 

You saw the disappointed on her face at the distance and it felt like you really need to explain yourself.

But as you wan trought the door and got to the garden, you found Poppy Min Sinclair, the ex Queen Bee, crying by the fountain. 

You both started yelling at eachother as usual and it finished with both of you having a fist fight inside the fountain, yeah, you actually expected this to happen.

"That's all you got Farmsville!" She yelled at you while pulling your hair

You rolled over getting over Poppy, gasped as she let go off your hair. Panting and looking into each other eyes for a moment, the fury slowly became lust, want, need. You started kissing her messily, and as she was expecting it, she went for the kiss at the same time.

It's not the first time you do this stuff with her, but it was the first time after a fight.

"Bea..." she whispered softly as you started kissing her neck, making you shiver, you roamed her body with you hands and she reacted with soft moans. She really likes that.

Probably it wasn't a good idea to do this outside, just some feets away from the gala and with everyone else so close, but it was also an exciting, so you just gave in. 

You got on of your hands under her dress and carefully started rubbing her with you fingers, moving the thin fabric of her underwear away to directly touch her.

"Ah!" She started moving up and down, not caring if she was being too loud anymore 

"You like that?" You said smiling maliciously "I thought you said you weren't into public"

"S-Shut up..." she barely said between her heavy breathing 

"Let me help you to keep it quiet" she looked at you blushing "you don't want anyone to find us, do you?"

You kissed her sofly, taking her a bit by surprise, but based on her reaction she seemed to enjoy it. Withouth breaking the kiss you got two of your fingers inside of her, her whole body arched as reaction. 

She hugged at your neck as you trusted your fingers inside of her, going faster by every second. 

The water was cold, and just some minutes ago you were shivering by it. But your body pressed to Poppy's got yourself warm enough not to be bothered.

"B-Bea I--" she tried to said but you shushed her

"It's okay, just do it already" 

Biting her neck, you felt how her whole body trembled underneath you, she covered her mouth, trying not to moan too loud just in case people where around, and then she let herself gasp freely. Carefully you took your fingers out and got her underwear back in place.

"Felt good your highness?" You said teasingly 

"Can't you... keep you mouth..." She groaned while trying to say between her heavy breath "...shut for a minute?"

You took out you tongue playfully and she rolled her eyes at you.

"Now is my turn to return the favor" she smiled as she moved away your dress "sit on the edge"

"As you wish" you obeyed her and sat down the edge for the fountain, you really needed to release too, but you tried to keep your cool and not show desperation 

She was still on the water, her body and her hair glistened by the moonlight, it was a beautiful view.

Withouth any warming she separated your legs and took away your underwear, getting you distracted from your train of thought. You squeaked by the surprise.

"Make sure no one see us" she said as she gave a teasingly lick on your clit, making you shiver "you don't want The T to post a video of you getting eaten in a muddy fountain as first scandal, do you?" 

"B-But wouldn't you be on that video too?" 

She shrugged "one more scandal for me is nothing, but you should watch your back" 

"Wh--" she didn't let you finish and you felt how two of her fingers got inside "Ah--!" 

You tried not to scream so loudly. She chuckled as she didn't stop moving them for a second. She was really impatient as always.

You could felt her tongue playing at your entrance and playfully moving around your clit, her fingers keep moving roughly in and out.

You were cold thanks to the fountain water, but it made it easier for you to feel her hot breath against your skin, her hot tongue rubbing your at you in every direction she could.

You grabbed her head and sofly pushed her close, she didn't complain and kept doing her job.

"Ah!" You screamed as you came, but she didn't stopped moving, in fact, she moved even more roughly and faster

She separated more your legs and let her fingers inside of you, brushing them against you most sensitive spot. She separated for a moment and cockily smiled at you, she wasn't going to stop until you came again.

"F-Fuck" You shakily said as you carefully grabbed onto her head "P-Poppy my god--" 

"Come on, we don't have all night" she said almost singing and came back to lick you once again

You couldn't hold it anymore and came, you had no choice but to bite your forearm to keep it quiet. Satisfied, Poppy finally let go, licking her fingers looking very happy.

She sat right next to you and you let your head rest at her shoulder, while trying to catch you breath.

You both laughed "What are we even doing?" 

"We're both baddies who don't back down. I can't say I'm surprised" she replied 

You where sharing your feelings about having more fun being enemies than friends, it was actually nice. Until you heard Mr. Sinclair scream along with her wife.

They were angry at Poppy, but you didn't step in. The grabbed her and leaved

She looked back at you, again with that icy glare mask she would normally pull.

"Well, good night Bea. And thanks a lot. I hope you die or go missing over summer"

"Poppy!" Mrs. Min-Sinclair screamed making her shiver and follow right behind her

"Bea" someone whispered, it was the lady you were looking for

"I-Ina! Where were yo--" 

"Shh, not here" she shushed you and grabbed your arm "come on"

Once you were on her office you started rambling about mot being like Poppy, but her expression didn't changed at all.

"I heared your conversation with Ms. Min-Sinclair" you gulped

"I-I'm sorry Ina, I might need you to specify which part exactly" you said flustered and she raised an eyebrow confused


End file.
